


136: “You forgot my birthday." - “In my defense, I forget about a lot of things.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [136]
Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Birthday, Cute, Fluffy, Forgotten Birthday, Interracial Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	136: “You forgot my birthday." - “In my defense, I forget about a lot of things.”

**136: “You forgot my birthday." - “In my defense, I forget about a lot of things.”**

* * *

"Do you have anything you want to say to me?"

Justin paused slowly turning away from the game to find Zayn standing behind the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. Justin tried to think of a reason he was receiving the famous Zayn Malik disappointed look but his mind kept coming up blank. 

"Happy anniversary?"

"Try again."

"I missed date night?"

"Incorrect."

"I love you?"

"Wrong! You forgot my birthday."

"In my defense, I forget about a lot of things." Justin squeezed in.

Zayn took a deep not bothering to hide the fact that he was rolling his eyes underneath their lids. "You're making it up to me tonight. I don't care what you do or how you do it. You got three hours, understand?" 

"Of course."


End file.
